thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DezmondD02/Thistle Family
In most of the games I have been in, it was not mentioned that the thistles go far back 'Fredrick Thistle' ''- Victor of the 4th Hunger games'' Fredrick was the first Thistle we can remember back to besides Sesus (Prenounced Se-Ses) He was before the rebellion and was apart of it, most of the Thistle's lived in District four but some had started in the capitol, Fredrick after winning had married Annabelle (Who Anne Thistle was named after) Annabelle was a Tresfect (Pronounced Tres - Fect) but her last name tied into the Thistle's which resulted in extinction of the Tresfect's she was the youngest of the Family Tree, changing her last name leaving the rest to eventually die off, And having there Offspring - Richard Thistle (never being a victor but having several kids) Personality - Fredrick was a determined man, he never quit and always finnished things, he was a very rebellious person, who would anyday hep in another rebellion, Appearance - Black hair, he had gotten his genetics toyed with to have his kids end up with blue hair, after aging he had had certain strands of blue hair on his head, (only new hair turned blue) and having a blue beard grow on him, he was 6'1 'Annebelle Thistle (Formaly Annebelle Tresfect)' Annebelle had married Fredrick, which started this whole family tree Personality - Very strict in her ways and had her kids homeschooled and trained for the hunger games having her second child reaped he had died in the last two, she never made mistakes as her parents punished her as of it as a child, Appearance - Blue ocean eyes, Blonde hair (only one kid in the whole tree ever taking her genes) 5'6 'Second Generation' 'Rachel Thistle ''(Reaped in the 18th annual hunger games and died) Rachel was the first born of the Second Generation of this family, Personality - Taught by her mother, she remained care free and loving, she had never been strict, she was trained for the games, with a trident and then food with her mother, She was reaped for the 18th annual hunger games, and died in the last two, Appearance - Blonde hair 5'1, blue eyes, small strands of blue hair where her bangs lay '''Gregory Thistle (Victor of the 20th annual hunger games) Personality - Very strong, tough love for him, he never gave up a trait from his father, and when reaped joined the careers, winning by betraying his career friend, Apperance - Blue hair, Blue eyes, 6'6 very muscular, and strong Gregory was married with Bell Fresen who also switched her last name, her family also died eventually, (Fresen's hates children as Bell was neglected as a child) 'Bell Thistle (Fresen)' Personality - Very loving and never had conflict with everyone as she was very selfless and never cared for herself but mainly for others Apperance - ragged ripped clothing and gross greasy ginger hair (too selfless to care for herself) green eyes 'Third Generation' 'Renthen Thistle' - Renthen never won any games Personality - Renthen was never special nor alone he was just sorta there living a normal life, he never questioned anything and hardley spoke Apperance - Blue hair, green eyes, 5'8 Never married, no kids 'Darla Thistle -' Personality - Very outgoing, jumpy and never turned down a situation to be heard, Appearance - Blue eyes Blue hair 5'9 Married Darian Grain who agreed to his name to thistle as Darla was strict with names had 1 kid 'Fourth Generation' 'Fink Thistle '(Victor of an unknown games) Personality- Very much like his mother and Great Grandfather (whom died when Fink was 16) Apperance - Blue eyes, Blue hair, 5'7 Fink had engaged to Hannah Berry whom died giving birth to there first child, after this Fink had had an offspring with his other fiance (Taina Gress) two years later, who had there child then left Fink to be with another man 'Fifth Generation (last one so far)' 'Finch Thistle - ' Finch (in this blog) had won an unknown games, Name: '''Finch Thistle '''Age: '''18 '''District: '''Four '''Gender: Male Personality: '''Finch had a part time job at home fishing, and on his spare time fishing with his trident and practicing spearing with his trident, incase he was reaped. He will kill anyone in the games, unless they have a good reason to ask me to give them mercy. Finch lives with his dad, his mom died giving birth to him. Finch can be very rebellious at times, and will never be a career, he hasent trained at home like a career with the rest, but he has trained by him self at home, he hates being called a Career and he isint one, He really hopes to make a friend in these games '''Weapons: Trident, Spears, Knife used for quite assassinations from tree's Backstory: '''Finch lives with his father at home, he has a part time job fishing, and on his spare time spears fish with his home made trident, he does not like being called a career and he also is not one he trains himself at home incase he is reaped but does not train as a career. '''Appearance: Lunaii - He saved up alot of money to have his district token, his ears, He had them surgicley cut to make them look like fins or gills Strength: '''Spear throwing, Intelligence '''Weakness: '''Being alone without an allie '''Allies: '''Yes with people alike him or same district, '''Training session: '''I walked into the room, Saw spears and a trident. '''Name: '''Anne Thistle '''Age: '''16 '''District: '''Four '''Gender: Female Personality: '''Anne had been trained by her brother, Finch never allowed to train with careers, which she had no intentions of, she was not trained with tridents but with spears alike with to points, '''Weapons: Trident, Spears, Knife used for quite assassinations from tree's and camoflougehttp://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/thehungergames/images/5/5a/Thistle_Female.pngBackstory: '''Anne had been trained by her brother Finch, never allowed to train with careers she ever cared, she was trained with spears alike to tridents,with two points, she wishes to win the games, in avengence of her brothers death, she lives with her only father and her brother. Her mother died giving birth to Finch, I had another mother, whom I have never met, she on her own time became very good with camoflouge '''Appearance: Lunaii - like her brother she had manipulated her body in use for a district token, but what she had done was had her tounge cut like a snake so she can hiss at players in arena Strength: '''Spear throwing, Intelligence '''Weakness: '''Being alone without an allie '''Allies: '''Yes with people alike her or same district, '''Height - '''5-8 ''End of family tree so far,' Category:Blog posts